Outbreak
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Bra’tac considers the implications of an outbreak running rampant through SG-1. T/I, C/C, J/S and D/V.


Outbreak

Spacegypsy1

Bra'tac considers the implications of an outbreak running rampant through SG-1. T/I, C/C, J/S and D/V.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

There existed an outbreak amongst SG-1. When he first encountered it, Bra'tac had been on Dakara and therefore had no real inkling of its significance - thought only that he had witnessed something unusual in Teal'c. Little did he know that it was widespread amongst the entire team. Epidemic. Possibly even catastrophic.

It happened upon arriving at Teal'c's guest quarters, Bra'tac had found the door ajar, and inadvertently witnessed the passion between the two's embrace. Nothing he hadn't hoped for, or known existed perhaps in the past, even though many years seemed to have doused the fire. Apparently not.

He suspected something was afoot upon returning to the Tau'ri world accompanying Teal'c and Ishta many days later.

After meeting with General Landry, Bra'tac thought to take his leave. But Teal'c and Ishta were not to be found and so he waited, not wishing to be unkind and leave without saying goodbye.

Bra'tac began to traverse the halls of SGC, biding his time. He would use this occasion to visit his old friends. But first he would talk with the doctor about the uncommon side effects some of his Jaffa experienced with Tritonin.

His second encounter, again witnessed by accident, occurred not ten minutes into his leisurely stroll. This one came as a total surprise.

At first, no one seemed to be in the main infirmary room. Then he heard some whispering coming from behind one of the curtained areas. He recognized Colonel Mitchell's voice.

Intending not to disturb the man, Bra'tac quietly passed the position where the Colonel was and headed for the doctor's office. He stopped in his tracks, caught mid stride, and wondered if he still possessed the skills to stealthily retreat.

"Cam." He heard the doctor sigh.

"Mmmm, baby." There followed undeniable sounds of two bodies in a passionate embrace.

Slowly, Bra'tac moved towards the door, grateful he was not in armor. Right before he exited he heard what had him rushing out as fast as he could.

"Not here. Cam, not here."

"Right. Later. My place. I gotta go. God, you taste good."

"Oh, my god, Cam. Don't stop."

Eyes wide with surprise, the Jaffa Master hurried down the corridor, wound his way through the maze of the SGC and headed for Colonel Carter's lab.

Warily, Bra'tac stopped just outside the open doorway. Surely there would be none of the previously witnessed tomfoolery. Besides, he was quite aware of O'Neill's affection for the colonel, but knew the man resided now in a distant part of Earth. Still…

Bra'tac inched his face forward, leaning out to take a look, just to be sure the woman was not affected by whatever alien influence had taken hold of the others. Ah, there she was, quietly sitting at her computer. He grinned, stood straight and began to enter.

From the corner of his eye the Jaffa caught sight of movement. And then, to his utter amazement, O'Neill appeared behind the colonel, nuzzled her neck and whispered something that sent her into giggles. Giggles! From this warrior woman! Something was amiss.

"Jack, not here!" Bra'tac heard Colonel Carter's giggled response.

Stepping back out of sight, Bra'tac braced against the corridor wall. What madness had befallen his friends!?

While Vala Mal Doran would be the first to fall to this outbreak, she would be the least likely to search out. That woman could quite possibly be the carrier of whatever virus now affected Earth's frontline team. He had no guess as to who she had entrapped.

He took hold of himself and headed for the only person he suspected would be immune to such nonsense! Dr. Jackson. Bra'tac knew he must consult with Daniel Jackson and the two of them together would inform General Landry of this menace!

So sure of his friend's strength of mind against this threat, Bra'tac opened the door and marched right into the archeologist's office without hesitation. "Mak lo onak," he whispered in bewilderment.

Although the raven haired seductress' legs were wrapped around Daniel Jackson's waist, her arms dangled uselessly at her sides. Bra'tac had been wrong. It was the man who had her pinned to the wall as he ravished her with his mouth.

Daniel's hands were tangled up in her mussed tresses. She didn't actually resist, however, she emitted strange guttural sounds. The poor woman was trapped like an animal.

When the archeologist moved his marauding lips from his victim's, he attached her neck.

"Darling?" his prey, eyes squeezed tightly closed, inquired in a rasp, "did you say 'oh my god' in Goa'uld?"

"Uh uh, good idea though." Daniel's voice was muffled against her jaw.

"Then who did?" She asked, cautiously.

Both stilled. Her legs dropped to the floor. His hands untangled from her hair. While he stepped back, she turned her face away, pulling her shirt down. He appeared to be adjusting something altogether different.

Bra'tac cleared his throat, nervously. Perhaps there would be some violent reaction to stopping those in the throes of madness.

Daniel's head turned slowly, eyes wide and searching. "Ah, Bra'tac, ahm, er…well, ah…"

"Say no more, my friend. I shall council with General Landry, or if I find he is also affected by this outbreak, I shall contact the Tok'ra."

"What!?" Daniel spun fully around to meet the Jaffa Master. "What outbreak? What's wrong?" He looked back to glare at Vala. "See! See, I told you! This is exactly why we shouldn't be doing this. This is why the regs are in place! God damn it, Vala, we were so caught up we didn't even know something was wrong!"

Vala smacked him hard. "It's not my fault! I had nothing to do with this! I simply brought you some lunch! And you…you...you started this!"

Rubbing his aching jaw, he suddenly grinned. "You're right. I'm sorry." He waited for her nod of acceptance before once again facing Bra'tac. "What's going on?"

"What is going on? This is going on. All of you, your entire team, are infected! Every last one of you has been found in some compromising situation. Even Teal'c succumbed days ago, I chanced upon Teal'c and Ishta in a similar embrace on Dakara. Then, today, I have witnessed Colonel Mitchell and Dr. Lam, as well as Colonel Carter and O'Neill. And now you two. Though I must admit it appears both of you have it most severely."

After exchanging a confused look, both Daniel and Vala stared unspeaking at Bra'tac.

Finally, Daniel spoke. "Both Teal'c and Ishta, I believe, have been doing 'this' for some time." With a quirky tilt of his head, Daniel continued. "Though we haven't seen much of that lately, I wouldn't consider it unexpected. Mitchell and Lam? Now that's a bit of a surprise, but it hardly constitutes an outbreak."

"I agree," Vala chimed in, "And Samantha and Jack have been seeing a lot of each other, and although neither of them has admitted anything, I don't think anyone would say they were shocked."

"And," Daniel once again glanced at Vala. "WE…though just recently, have come to an understanding. It's a natural progression. Not induced by some alien virus. We've been through a lot together. We have similar pasts. She's been consistent in her pursuit. I've always been attracted to her. From the instant I met her. Well, let's say within an hour of meeting her. Maybe two."

"I think it's just that we aren't under the threat of megalomaniac, over confident, over dressed, 'gods' with weapons of mass destruction, and Daniel and I have realized that we are perfect for each other. I can't speak for the others, actually, I could, but I won't – I'm sure it's the same. We've not had the time for relationships. And now, well, as Daniel said, it's only natural. Right, darling?"

"Yep. Not an outbreak, Bra'tac. More like an in-break."

The Jaffa raised a brow in question.

Daniel wrapped an arm around Vala and pulled her close. Before he could continue the distinct sound of Jack O'Neill clearing his throat entered the conversation. By the look of the six standing just inside the office, they'd heard the whole thing.

Mitchell looked at the floor. Carolyn had her eyes focused on something far across the room. Teal'c, face stoic, jaw twitching, stared a hole in the back of Bra'tac's head, as Ishta looked up at him. Jack's goofy smile only attested to his embarrassment, while Sam looked dazed and a bit confused.

Daniel wondered if the bright red splotches on Sam and Carolyn's cheeks were tantamount to having witnessed a bit more than the conversation.

"Hi, guys." Daniel quipped, grinning. "I hear you've been having a little fun. Naughty! You've all gotten Master Bra'tac very concerned."

"Us?" Jack said with narrowing eyes. "More like you two"

"Jack, don't be an ass."

"Ha! We didn't do anything; I got a peepshow I wish I hadn't!"

"O'Neill, you were seen kissing Colonel Carter's neck. She was giggling." Bra'tac had just a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Oh, boy!" Sam glowed red like a nuclear reactor.

"Well, damn. We weren't doin' anything!" Cam was pointing back and forth between himself and Carolyn.

"Shall I repeat the conversation overhead behind the curtain?"

"Aw, crap!" Now Cam was flushing pink.

Carolyn just ducked her head. "I would appreciate it if you didn't"

Teal'c took a step forward, Ishta in tow. "I have nothing to be concerned about. I admit freely to Master Bra'tac's statements concerning myself and Ishta."

"Daniel?" Vala rested her chin on his shoulder. "We have an appointment. We need to leave."

Brows scrunched, Daniel asked, "what appointment?"

"Yeah, what appointment?" Jack placed his hands on his hips.

Vala turned to Jack. "An appointment with an apartment. A bathtub. A bed. A couch. A…"

Both of Jack's hands shot up. "Okay, okay. Sorry I asked."

As Daniel and Vala dashed out, Cam turned to Carolyn and mouthed, pointing to himself, 'My place?'

She shook her head and pointed to herself. 'Mine.'

The two followed suit and practically ran away.

"Tal'ma'te, Bra'tac, we will see you on Dakara." Teal'c guided Ishta from the room.

Wrapping an arm around a befuddled Sam, Jack grinned at Bra'tac. "Look, old man, I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention any of this to Landry."

"Understood." As the last of the 'victims' left Bra'tac looked up at the security camera with concern.

In the control room, Landry sighed heavily, shook his head and turned to the technician. "Secure that tape, Walter, and deliver it to me. And not one word, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

~END


End file.
